


Silent Night

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s06e06 How the Ghosts Stole Christmas, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: I always wondered what happened after this episode...I love "How the ghosts stole Christmas" and I always wanted to write a little story about the night Scully stood at his doorstep with presents.So this is what happens after they unwrap the presents...It's just a short sweet story.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> It had been almost a year since I've written anything, so I was very happy Crystal (@ATTHS_TWICE) helped me out, because I was a bit rusty.  
> Thank you for your guidance and support!

_**Apartment 42** _

_**December 25th** _

_**1.40 am**_

“In all honesty, Scully, I have to confess, I’m happy you couldn't sleep tonight,” Mulder admitted, glancing in her direction as he shifted his legs on the couch to grab his cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table. He elbowed her side playfully as a thankful, but also shy smile appeared on his lips. 

Their evening hadn’t been like any other. They had just spent Christmas Eve in a haunted house somewhere in Maryland, the events of which, he knew no one but Scully would believe, and only because she had been with him. Nearly succumbing to the curse upon the house, they had left and hurried to their cars. He had breathed sighs of relief as he watched her tail lights disappear and he continued to his apartment. 

Upon entering and calming down, he had begun to feel depressed as he sat alone; no Christmas cheer or joy, no family, no friends. Not even a Christmas tree. Watching _A Christmas Carol_ didn’t exactly help, not the way he had thought it would. 

But then, a knock had sounded at his door and the person he wanted to see most stood in the doorway, her expression reflecting how he had been feeling inside. 

Gifts exchanged, he had offered to make cocoa and she had accepted, taking off her jacket and sitting back on the sofa, smiling at him as he nodded and went into the kitchen, his own jacket being left on a dining room chair. 

Scully chuckled and he smiled as he held his cup of cocoa. She wobbled as a result of the soft nudge he had given her, the wrapping paper softly crackling under her feet as she returned a soft poke to his side. Before she could adjust her movements, she noticed that her hand had found a resting spot on his forearm; a safe haven, the way his hand always found the spot on her lower back that had been claimed by him years ago. 

Softly gasping, hoping he didn’t hear, she reluctantly removed her hand, finger by finger, from his soft skin. The act of removal was slow, as if her skin wanted to remain connected. She mentally acknowledged that the softness and warmth of his skin had given her a sense of home, as though her hands belonged on his flesh. Hoping he hadn't noticed her anxiety, which seemed highly likely giving the fact that Mulder seemed rather immune to her subtle hints, she smiled as her eyes traveled over his arm to his grinning face.

His soft hazel pools, full of warmth and trust, always went straight to her poor and damaged heart. He had the habit of gazing at her as if she was the only woman on the entire planet. In a way, she liked the way he looked at her. It didn't make her feel uncomfortable or as if he was ogling her. Instead, it filled her heart with love. 

But giving in to that feeling… that was something else. 

“Well, if we’re being completely honest, I didn't mind being out there with you tonight, Mulder,” she confessed, while her fingers fiddled with some lost ribbon she had found on the floor. “It was nice spending Christmas eve in our own kinda unique way. I mean for _us_ …” She shrugged with a smile, covering the shy confession that she loved being there with him. His laugh filled the room and her heart. It was nice to hear him laugh, forgetting his never-ending quest and haunting sorrows. For a while anyway. 

“A creepy old manor, a folktale, weird noises combined with two star crossed ghosts and a bunch of confusion.” He chuckled and relaxed back into the couch, his hand landing on her knee. “Definitely _our_ kind of Christmas.” His voice grew lower, his eyes traveling her from her hand to her steel-blue eyes.”Happy we both got out safe.” His gaze was fixed on her face, watching for her reaction. She shyly averted her eyes, as she always had the feeling that he could see right through her, even though he never really gave the impression of understanding her delicate clues. 

“I’m happy to be spending Christmas with you, Mulder,” she said quietly, raising her eyes to his, feeling strong enough to meet his gaze again.

The perfect combination of the pale street lights and a bright winter moon shone through the frost-covered windows and landed on their faces, like a soft veil. His tanned skin looked even more perfect in this light and she struggled with not continuing to stare at him. 

_Everyone needs a bit of moonlight from time to time,_ her sister once told her. It ought to have been advice, but Scully had never picked up on the clue. However, in this late hour, sitting next to her partner, spending Christmas Eve on his couch, she began to understand what Missy had meant. 

Mulder smiled at her. He could look at her for hours, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to get away with it for much longer, not without arousing her suspicion and possibly causing her to leave. He sighed, his eyes smiling, as he met her stare. The flickering of the lights outside made her eyes sparkle and it was as if time stopped. If this were a movie, the jock would be leaning in to kiss the cheerleader, the audience waiting in anticipation. 

But, this was real life, real feelings, and real people. Mulder had never been the jock at school and he _surely_ had no experience with cheerleaders. When it came to feelings and actually making a move, he was very clumsy. Past relationships… the woman usually made the first move, stunning him, as he had been oblivious up to that moment. 

Moving his hand from her knee to her arm, his thumb gently made little crescent moon shapes against the inside of her wrist. His touch was warm, caring, and sweet, but she could feel a hesitation in the way his finger grazed her skin. He let out a nervous cough, his hand leaving her arm as he leaned forward and grabbed her cup off of the table.

“More hot chocolate?” he asked, standing up and looking at her, tilting his head toward the kitchen. 

“Sounds delicious,” she said, beaming in his direction. The softness of his eyes and the way he smiled at her, felt like a silent declaration of love. He walked to the kitchen and she sighed.

Every nerve ending in her body seemed to sing from his little touches, even if he wasn’t touching any particular spot. Never had any man given her the feeling she had when she was with Mulder. It wasn’t all the time, but the moments when she did, it was electric. 

Still, she could also sense his restraint, his doubts, and his fear to let someone in. She could feel him fighting his own personal demons as he touched her. The ease at which he wanted her close… sharing his warmth, his love, and his trust with her, she knew it was more than just “partners” when it came to them. 

_God, you can be so stupid sometimes,_ Mulder thought as the stood in the kitchen, and shook his head, scared to show her he cared more for her than just a work partner or a friend. Sometimes his body seemed to take over when he let his guard down, caressing her wrist, resting his palm on her lower back, brushing a lost tendril out of her face, or gazing without restraint, all the little things he did almost as a reflex. 

“Extra marshmallows?” he called out to her as he filled both of their cups with hot cocoa.

“Of course. Don’t skimp on those sweet, sugary marshmallows.” Scully’s soft voice seemed closer than expected. He gasped as he turned around quickly, her hand on his back, her fingernails scratching softly. Covering his surprise, he handed her the freshly filled cup with the marshmallows floating on top. Her fingers slowly slid across his back before she lifted her hand off of him and curled around the handle of the warm cup. 

“Thanks,” she smiled, but her questioning stare pierced through his already damaged armor. Before she sipped, her tongue darted out and licked her lips briefly. He had seen her do that so many times, but at this late hour, he couldn't bear the reaction it caused deep inside his body. Scully was a gorgeous, desirable woman and he wanted her to know.

She casually leaned against the kitchen counter while she enjoyed her drink. A soft hum was heard, approving of his hot chocolate making skills. 

“It’s really good, Mulder,” she softly said while trying to catch his gaze again. She knew she sometimes made him feel uncomfortable, but she loved the awkwardness it created. 

Mulder cleared his throat, nervously beginning to clean the kitchen. He put a few plates in the sink and then wandered through the room to collect the wrapping paper and ribbons that littered the floor. He came back into the kitchen and grinned at her with a wink. 

“Keeping a tidy house, Scully, one of my many talents. Next to ghostbusting with my talented partner, that is.” He chuckled and threw the paper in the garbage, picked up his mug, and walked to where she was standing. She smiled and her eyes sparkled, seeming totally at ease. He hoped so anyway, as he felt very relaxed. 

“You know, Mulder,” she began, “this is kinda nice.” Her smile was genuine and yet he frowned in disbelief that his partner would actually enjoy spending her Christmas with the likes of him. 

Sensing his doubt, she stepped closer, trying to avoid causing him to run off again, but to show him she felt the same. Her fingers carefully curled around his hand holding his cup and he jumped at her touch. She smiled, looking at her hand on his, and giving it a small squeeze. 

“Christmas is about being with people you care about and love. I’m happy to say that you are one of mine, Mulder.” She stood very close, her fingers now wrapped around his hand and she gazed up at him. “Now… let’s sit down and enjoy the rest of the evening.” Her soft voice cut through to his heart like a knife through butter and he followed her as she made her way back to the couch.

“Evening? More like night, you mean,” he corrected her, “It’s way past midnight, Scully. If you want to go home and get some sleep, I totally underst…” 

“Mulder… please.” She interrupted with a shake of her head and put up a finger, stopping him from saying anything else. Her eyes smiled as she curled her legs up onto the couch, her shoulder and head resting against his side. “I’m perfectly fine, Mulder. Besides, I have nowhere to be in the morning, my mom cancelled everything just before I got here. She’s down with a stomach bug, so…if you don't mind my company, I’m pretty comfortable here.”She nestled closer to him on the couch and he had to acknowledge it felt great having her so close next to him. 

“You can stay as long as you want, Scully. No one should be alone on Christmas. And to be completely honest with you…” He waited a moment before he continued as he glanced outside the window of his apartment. “I think you’d have a hard time getting home tonight.”

Since Scully had entered his apartment, big fluffy snowflakes had begun falling from the sky, turning the area into one big winter wonderland. Neither of them had noticed until now, as eventually the silence of the ever busy city struck them. 

“Huh, look at that. I said there was a possibility of a white Christmas. If I leave now, I should be able to get home.” She felt him glance at her, but she did not meet his eyes. “I mean… I don’t have anything with me, aside from what I’m wearing, as I left my weekend bag at home, so I should probably…” She started to sit forward, setting her mug down, but he placed his hand on her arm and set down his own mug. He stood up and walked into his bedroom, leaving her smiling and relaxing back into the couch. 

A sleepover at Mulder’s… well, she didn’t mind that idea at all. 

He came out of his room, a faded purple long sleeved Knicks shirt in his hands. He handed it to her and reclaimed his spot beside her. 

“Thanks,” she said as she draped the shirt over her legs. 

“Hey, are you cold?” He reached for the blanket behind her without waiting on her answer. Her eyes followed him, a thankful smile on her face and he couldn't help smiling back. He leaned back on the couch and she snuggled closer into his side. Resting her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her.

It felt so good to hold her, he couldn't hide it, and his fingertips gently rubbed the delicate skin of her arm hidden under the blanket.

“It’s so quiet and peaceful out there,” she murmured, looking out the window and watching the snow falling softly. Mulder nodded and hummed softly, enjoying the look of his partner enjoying the sight of the winter storm. She snuggled further into the warm blanket he had given her and he could feel her warmth transferring to him. 

“It is very serene indeed,” he agreed, whispering softly against her head, his arm holding her close.

And as the snowflakes continued to fall, Scully’s eyes lost their struggle and closed. Mulder watched her sleep for several minutes, making sure she was comfortable and warm, He sighed happily as he closed his eyes and rested his head against hers. 

Five minutes. He would give her five minutes before he woke her and offered her his bed, not wanting her to sleep on the couch. He would help her as she stumbled to the bedroom in that adorable sleepy way she did, bringing his shirt for her to change into so she was more comfortable. He would leave the room, laying on the couch but wishing he was laying beside her, watching her sleep and listening to her breathe. He would sleep, hoping he would wake up and she would still be there in the morning. 

But that was in five minutes. For now he would sit on the couch with her as the snow accumulated and her gentle breathing began to pull him to sleep. 

_Five minutes,_ he thought as he yawned and she hummed in her sleep, cuddling closer to him. He rubbed her arm and fell asleep. 

The golden light of dawn shone through the window as Mulder opened his eyes. There was a heaviness on his chest and he blinked as he looked down to find the reason. Red hair was splayed across his chest and a hand gripped his shirt. He blinked again as he realized it was Scully and they must have fallen asleep on the couch, cuddled close together. She moaned and shifted before settling and sleeping once again. 

He smiled as he closed his eyes again, no desire to wake fully, not just yet. He was warm, comfortable, and had the woman he loved asleep beside him. For the first time in a long time, he was not alone on Christmas morning, and he liked it. 

He really liked it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you feel after reading this...


End file.
